The invention relates to the field of polymer chemistry.
In the field of pharmaceutical agent delivery there exists an extensive interest in amphiphilic block copolymers that can self-assemble in aqueous environments into stable supramolecular structures. A variety of supramolecular structures can be generated such as micellar and vesicular assemblies, both of which can be important for pharmacological applications. Extensive investigations have been conducted in poly(ethylene glycol) (PEG)-containing block copolymers, such as copolymers with poly(propylene glycol) and poly(ethylethylene). Such block copolymers are generally prepared via ionic polymerization under strictly anhydrous conditions, making it difficult to obtain asymmetric block copolymers or to introduce biological molecules.
Accordingly, there is a need for new block copolymers.